


The Punishment

by irishnite4



Series: The Dance Series [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishnite4/pseuds/irishnite4
Summary: A follow up to The Dance where we get to see the "punishment" for Jensen's wolf whistle at the dance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This follow up will make more sense if you read "The Dance" first.

     As Jensen rushed Jared into the house and up the stairs a trail of clothes was left behind as they groped and kissed. As they entered the bedroom Jensen asked “So, how do you want me baby,” with a breathy moan as Jared sucked on his neck.

  
      Jared replied “On the bed.” He then proceeded to shove Jensen’s last remaining bit of clothes, his briefs, down his legs until his knees hit the edge of the bed and they tumbled down in a tangle of limbs. Jared reached up for the restraints they kept attached to the headboard. Normally Jensen was placing them on Jared, but he was accepting of his punishment and readily raised his arms up for the leather cuffs to be buckled on. Jared then reached in the bedside drawer and removed a cock ring. He kissed his way down Jensen’s body, spending ample time nibbling on his nipples.

  
      Jared licked his way to Jensen’s already hard cock and sucked the tip into his mouth. He flicked his tongue over the head and Jensen bucked into his mouth. Jared slowly took more and more of Jensen’s cock into his mouth until his nose was brushing Jensen’s pubic hair every time he went down. After several minutes of teasing licks followed by deep sucking Jared pulled off and settled the cock ring onto the base of Jensen’s cock, making him groan.

  
      “Please Jared.”

  
      “I’ve only just started,” Jared replied with his half crooked smirk. “I believe I promised to ride you until you were begging. But first, I have to kiss your bruises all better” With that remark Jared reached for Jensen’s thighs and lifted them up. He then started kissing and licking Jensen’s ass cheeks and hips where his coworker Clara had grabbed earlier. He gave a quick swipe of his tongue over Jensen’s hole and up to his cock before he stretched his hand back into the bedside cabinet for the lube, slicked up a few fingers and turned so his ass was facing Jensen.

  
      “Shit, baby.” Jensen groaned. The sight of Jared reaching back to open himself up for his cock had him twitching in his cock ring. Jared had two fingers stretching himself as Jensen watched while rocking his hips in the air in a futile attempt to get friction on his drooling cock.

  
      “I can’t wait to have your cock splitting me open Jensen,” Jared moaned out. “It will feel so good to have you stretching me open. To have you begging me for release. To ride you until I come all over your stomach and then keep going. To have you go crazy bucking into me, unable to come until I let you.” The slick sound of Jared’s fingers moving inside as he stretched himself had Jensen crying out, “Now baby, c’mon don’t make me wait anymore.”

  
      “I suppose you did go to the dance with me. I guess I can let you have a little fun now.” He turned around and straddled Jensen’s hip while positioning the tip of Jensen’s cock at his entrance. He slowly slid down until just the tip was resting inside of him.

  
      “Gah,” was all Jensen managed to mutter as he tried to lift his hips but was held in place by the restraints and Jared’s steady weight on top of him.

  
      “Slow baby,” Jared said as he slowly lifted himself off and then lowered himself down again until the head of Jensen’s cock was back in. The stretch felt good and Jared continued his ministrations for several minutes as Jensen keened under him. Not quite begging yet Jared finally slid all the way down with a loud grunt.

  
      “Shit,” cried Jensen. Jared was so hot and tight around him. Jared was starting to slowly move up and down his cock. Pulling all the way off before gradually falling all the way back down to the base of Jensen’s cock. He continued this slow pace as sweat started to drip down his forehead. Jared leaned down to capture Jensen’s lips in a brutal kiss as he rode his lover. He bit and nipped at his lips as began to pick up speed.

  
      “Please baby. I’m begging now. Please move faster,” Jensen cried out as Jared lowered himself and squeezed his muscles around Jensen’s cock.

  
      “Jensen. It feels so good. Why would you want it end already?” He reached down and flicked at Jensen’s sensitive nipples.

  
      “Already?” Jensen grunted. “You’ve been teasing me all night. C’mon Jared, you know you want to. You said it earlier; you want to come all over me? You want me to pound into your prostate? Touch yourself for me baby. Reach down and grab your cock and stoke yourself.”

  
      Jared groaned in response to the filth pouring out of Jensen’s mouth and couldn’t help himself from speeding up his movements. Jensen tried to find purchase to thrust up into him and Jared reached down one hand to wrap around his own cock.

  
      “Please Jared. I want to come in you. Fill you up and mark you as mine,” Jensen said as struggled in his cuffs.

  
      Jared moaned loudly and his rhythm started to falter. He reached down and unclasped Jensen’s cock ring.

  
      Jensen cried out as he released into Jared. Jared’s hand was tightening as cried out moments later and shot all over Jensen’s abs.

  
      Jared was panting as he shakily reached up and released the cuffs around Jensen’s wrists, before collapsing next to him in the bed. Jensen stretched his arms before rolling over and covering Jared. He leaned down to capture his pleasure slack mouth in a kiss. “That was a punishment I did not mind receiving.”

  
      “Mmhmm,” was all Jared managed to get out in response, completely spent.

  
      “If that’s what I get for going to a school function with you, I won’t complain the next time you ask me to go.”

  
      Jared cracked open one eye and said, “Well in that case, I have another dance coming up next month. It’s a Halloween party for the kids!”

  
      “Jared,” Jensen said with a hint of wariness in voice.

  
      “It’ll be great Jensen! I can’t wait to tell everyone you agreed to come with me.” Jared had a dopey grin on his face. He was obviously pleased with his timing for this announcement.

  
      “Jared!” Jensen repeated with growing concern.  
      “It's a costume ball. We’re going to have so much fun! I was thing maybe we could go as Frankenstein and his bride? You’d have to be the bride of course, since I’m way taller than you,” Jared shared with a huge grin on his face.

  
      Jensen spluttered, “Way taller? Dude you only have like two inches on me.”

  
      “Oh good, so you don’t mind being the bride then? I’ll get started on our costumes right away. How do you feel about shaving your legs?” Jared asked with a twinkle in his eye as he rolled off the side of the bed and backed slowly towards the door.

  
      “Jared!” Jensen yelled as he lunged out of the bed to give chase to his giggling husband who was turning to run away shouting about glitter and wigs.

  
      Life really was good.


End file.
